How it should have gone
by Dxilph
Summary: Sidoh gave Mello a death eraser... And Mello stood by his vow to not be one of Near's pieces to solve the puzzle known as "Kira". contains MelloxMatt, most likely non-explicit.


Okay, Here's my first attempt at a short story... Lets just hope I don't butcher anything!

Summary: Mello(or somebody else in the mafia) Asked Sidoh if there was a way to undo the Death Note's effects.(spoilers for the pilot chapter) Sidoh gives Mello one of those special "death erasers" and tells him of the "if they are cremated, you're stuck. Other than that, you're fine. They have to die first, though. the human who's name is written in this notebook MUST die within 23 days of their name being written, if someone writes their name, and you immediately erase it before the person dies, they will still die." rule. So, instead of kidnapping Takada instead Mello takes full advantage of that rule at the yellow box after he learns Mikami "hasn't noticed, or even suspected" that he was being followed. P.S. will most likely have soft yaoi, so homophobes can probably turn around right now.

**_ My last name doesn't start with O, so naturally, I don't own anything TnT... Although I'm planning to get some stuff at the next sakura-con... If anybody knows where they sell those fake Death Notes, online or otherwise, I would love it if you would tell me. I live somewhere between Seattle and Portland._**

"So, you're telling me that this "X-Kira" hasn't noticed, or even suspected that there might just be someone following him? Even when you know for a fact that he's Kira?" Mello asked Halle incredulously. "This doesn't add up," Mello muttered under his breath, 'If Mikami is X-Kira, then he should have become quite paranoid and on the lookout for anyone following him...'( insert a+b=c moment) 'That's it!' Mello thought, 'He knows that he's being followed, He is expecting it and the first Kira was planning on it! Dammit Near, number 1 my ass! This is obviously staged. The notebook is definitely a fake!' Mello scowled at Near's overconfidence and naivety.  
'This is ridiculous! Kira is naturally two steps, or more, ahead of both of us just from experience and position!' Mello thought furiously,'That's why I worked with the Mafia in the first place! And why I kidnapped the Director of the Japanese police and Sayu Yagami! He had to improvise to keep up when normally he can predict Near's and my moves from a mile away! Do they seriously believe this is for real? No, better yet, is Near actually this stupid? If so... HOW THE HELL WAS I SECOND PLACE, DAMMIT?'...  
'THAT BIG-HEADED ALBINO SHEEP IS TRYING TO USE ME AGAIN!' Mello mentally bellowed in fury, 'I'm going to kill him when this is over!'

"That is correct. He hasn't noticed a thing..." Halle replied, "But why do you ask? Do you think he should have noticed that Gevanni was following him?" Halle asked curiously. 'It's not like Gevanni gave himself away at any point, he's got a lot of experience following people without being noticed, that's why Near picked him for the assignment!' The blonde woman assured herself.

Mello sighed and rolled his eyes, still inwardly fuming, "Never mind, don't worry about it, I've got it all under control..." he grumbled "So, what was that about Near having a face-to-face confrontation with the "Master" Kira? You mentioned it earlier. It's on the 28th right?" Mello asked, already recovering with a smirk forming, and plotting on how to go about turning the situation to his advantage. And to get revenge on Near, can't forget the most important part!

"Yes, It's on the 28th at the Yellow Box, 1 o'clock pm." Halle confirmed.

"I see. Thanks for the update, but I have to go now."Mello said, 'This will (probably) be easy(I hope)!' Mello thought excitedly, 'Near wont have a clue about what is really happening and I'll be there with the death eraser (of which he knows nothing)... Take that Near!' It's about time you came off your pedestal.'

"Alright, Mello, I'll talk to you later." Halle said, shaking off her concerns.

Mello hung up the phone and began to laugh. He then headed to the living room in his apartment to update Matt.

sooo... do you want the whole first chapter or should I call it quits?

Ya know what's really sad? According to Death Note: how to read; The only reason Mello died is because he knew too much! Ohba said that due to Sidoh answering all those questions about the Death note, it would have been too easy of a win and would have cut the story shorter! It's NOT FAIR! Just Mello being his awesome self and me and my fellow Mello and Matt fans not crying our eyes out at episode 35... how utterly cruel of Near and therefore Ohba-sensei... speaking of which, for those of you who like Mello/Matt fluffiness, check out "I Was Made For Loving You" by xxBeyondxBirthdayxx, it's amazingly adorable...I warn you, though... The ending will have all major Mello and Matt fans in tears. I was bawling for ages.

PS, Matt was actually (according to death note: how to read) created JUST FOR M.E.L.L.O! How awesome is that, fellow m&m fans? I kid you not! Apparently he was "Absolutely Essential" (insert VERY VERY LOUD fan-girl squeal here) to continuing Mello's role in the manga and anime as well! Apparently Mello it was necessary for Mello to have a sidekick for the plot, WOOT!


End file.
